The inventive concept relates generally to nonvolatile memory devices, storage devices or memory systems including at least one nonvolatile memory device, and methods of operating same. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to methods of operating nonvolatile memory devices in memory systems that better address possible problems of data reliability.
Nonvolatile memory device have become an important and staple component in contemporary memory systems, such as those typically used in computers, smartphones and other portable, personal electronic devices. Nonvolatile memory devices include, for example, Read Only Memory (ROM), Programmable ROM (PROM), Electrically Programmable ROM (EPROM), Electrically Erasable and Programmable ROM (EEPROM) such as flash memory, Phase-change Random Access Memory (PRAM), Magnetic RAM (MRAM), Resistive RAM (RRAM), and Ferroelectric RAM (FRAM).
Design, fabrication and operating goals for contemporary nonvolatile memory devices are characterized by very dense memory cell integration, fast operating speeds, reduced current consumption and reduced manufacturing costs. Unfortunately, as the physical size of individual memory cells and the physical spacing between adjacent and proximate memory cells in a memory cell array are reduced to meet these design goals, the reliability of stored data may be impaired.